Problem: What is the greatest common factor of $12$ and $14$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 14) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $12$ and $14$ The factors of $12$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ , and $12$ The factors of $14$ are $1$ $2$ $7$ , and $14$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $12$ and $14$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 14) = 2$